It is proposed to continue studies on the factors controlling the dynamic secretion of insulin and glucagon from in vitro systems. Both perfused pancreas and the perifused pancreas will be employed. Emphasis will be placed on evaluation of abnormalities of hormone secretion in genetically diabetic animals.